lgbtwikiaorg-20200222-history
Sister Roma
| location = Michigan | birthname = Michael Williams | death = | measurements = | height = | weight = | shoe size = | eye color = | hair color = | orientation = Gay | ethnicity = | alias = | films = | homepage = www.MySpace.com/SisterRoma | imdb = | iafd = | afdb = }} Sister ROMA! There's No Place Like Rome or simply Sister Roma (born December 22, 1962) is a 20 year veteran member of San Francisco's Sisters of Perpetual Indulgence IncSister Roma bio thesisters.org (retrieved 2007-10-29)Trash-TV tragedy makes for farce - 'Straight Men' a campy success San Francisco Chronicle, 25 June 2002 (retrieved 2007-10-29) and a social rights activist. She is one of the best known members of the group with many believing she is likely the most visible. According to her bio page on the Sisters' website she joined in 1987 and was the first of the group to be publicly elevated and veiled. In 1991 Roma introduced the STOP the Violence Campaign to combat hate crimes throughout the city as well as on college campuses. Roma has done coverage of the GayVN AwardsNaked Sword And Porn Companies Give Back San Francisco Bay Time, 5 April 2007 (retrieved 2007-10-29) including serving as emcee for the 24 February 2007 awards held at San Francisco's Castro Theater. Roma is also the Art director at gay pornography studio Hot House Entertainment and co-hosts an online live-format talk show about the adult pornography industry, The Tim and Roma Show with various guests and discussing film projects as well as events in the LGBT community and gay pornographic industry. 's 28th Anniversary Celebration and community fundraiser held in San Francisco's Dolores Park includes the popular "Hunky Jesus competition" shown here hosted by Sister Dana Van Iquity and Sister Roma - There's No Place Like Rome! photo: Jere]] Roma has served as an emcee and celebrity judge for numerous community and charity events including; judge at the world's longest running (and possibly largest) drag king event, the San Francisco Drag King Contest; judge for Will Clark's 2005 benefit Porn Idol; emcee at the world's largest BDSM/leather event and California's third largest spectator event, the Folsom Street Fair; emcee for the 2005 Bad Boys by the Bay; and Main Stage emcee at San Francisco LGBT Pride Celebration and Parade, the largest LGBT event in the United States; emcee for Super Heroes and Villains, Krewe de Kinque's Bal Masque benefit for Tenderloin Tessie's Holiday Dinners (serving Thanksgiving and Christmas dinners to homeless people of San Francisco); emcee at the annual San Francisco Sisters of Perpetual Indulgence's public anniversaries often held in the city's parks and emcee at the Free Speech Coalition's 19th annual Night of The Stars awards event held at Los Angeles' Center Studios. Roma also acts professionally as well as in more casual drag performances in clubs. In 2003 she appeared in Ronnie Larsen's Sleeping With Straight Men at Theatre Rhinoceros with Mink Stole. In Falcon Studio's 1997 film High Tide Roma appeared with drag star and porn producer Chi Chi LaRue and in 2006 Roma was nominated for Best Nonsexual Performance Gay Adult Video News (GAYVN) award for her portrayal of Mona Lott, the maid of Wet Palms which is a ten episode gay porn soap opera series. She also has performed at San Francisco's longest running drag show Trannyshack. Roma writes a bi-weekly column Drag It for San Franscisco's gay alternative magazine Gloss. For the 24th annual Folsom Street Fair held September 30, 2007 the official poster artwork was a photo featuring well-known LGBT and BDSM community members in festive and fetish attire with Roma as Mary Magdalene "in an innovative version of the culturally iconographic" The Last Supper by Leonardo da Vinci complete with table draped with the Leather Pride flag and "cluttered with sex toys, whips, and various (BDSM)restraints". The artwork by FredAlert was used on the official event guide as well as produced as collector's posters that were also posted throughout the city for advertising. Some conservative religious groups criticized this as anti-Christian and blasphemous although parodies and homages of the Last Supper painting like Renée Cox's controversial Yo Mama's Last Supper are numerous. References External links * Meet Sister Roma * The Tim and Roma Show Category:Activism Category:Culture of San Francisco, California Category:Drag queens Category:LGBT people from the United States Category:Living people Category:People from San Francisco, California Category:Transgender and transsexual writers Category:1962 births